


Mating Season

by firexpunch



Series: fxp guilty pleasure [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Barbed Penis, Breeding, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: It's mating season, and Nidalee is troubled. The offer to come over by a certain girl, seems to be just what Nidalee needs.
Relationships: Neeko/Nidalee (League of Legends)
Series: fxp guilty pleasure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Mating Season

It’s mating season. And for Nidalee that means a whole lot of jacking off while never really feeling satisfied. 

Several other students at the Fields of Justice Campus are experiencing the same pains, though most of them find ways to get rid of their frustration. But almost all of her friends have the ability to reach out to sexual partners or actual lovers. 

Yet she is left behind. 

She has her cat-like cock in her right hand, quickly pumping it up and down the shaft. In her left hand she holds her phone, an explicit video playing on the screen. She has her headphones on and the audio is loud. 

Nidalee sighs as she eyes the people on the screen. Ironically enough, it’s a video of Ahri, one of the most popular students at the Fields of Justice. She, too, goes through heats. Though her heats are a bit different, since she needs to almost suck the soul out of someone to get through her cycle. 

Ahri is getting slammed into by another popular student, Evelynn. The woman knows how to fuck, that’s for sure. She pistols her hips, never leaving Ahri’s cunt unattended. Ahri cries, her tails swirling around Evelynn’s body, as if attempting to get her deeper into her. 

It’s just sad, Nidalee thinks. Here she is, trying to get herself off while watching a video of a class-mate getting fucked. 

Though, it’s not a bad video. Ahri and Evelynn quite honestly don’t care about the fact that basically the entire body of students has access to the video. They seem to think of it as a little fan-service. 

Then, after what seems like hours of stroking herself, Nidalee can feel her balls tightening, something is getting ready to come out. 

Nidalee grunts in an animalistic way, clenching her hand down around her cock, pretending the slick hand is the cunt of a fertile mate. 

‘Oh,’ Nidalee hisses, spurts of cum shooting out from her shaft. ‘Fffuuuck!’ 

  
  
  


The next day at lunch, Nidalee sits with her fellow animal-human hybrids. 

While Warwick digs into what used to be a chicken, Rengar picks his feline teeth clean with a shard of bone. Most people would be scared of the group, but Nidalee isn’t a regular human. 

‘So how’s your cycle going?’ Sett questions. The guy doesn’t show up to school a whole lot, he is actually only around when the mating season happens. 

Nidalee sighs as she uses her fork to stir through what is supposed to be a dish of mashed potatoes with veggies and meatballs. She has completely ruined the food with her endless prodding and stirring. 

‘Not great my dude, not great.’ 

‘You could always try to get Xayah to dance on your cock,’ Warwick suggests while tearing flesh from bone. ‘She and Rakan are pretty open to anything when it's’ the season.’ 

A grunt comes from Nasus. ‘’Fraid she is already spoken for. Me and Renekton are taking our turn tonight. Rakan will actually be there to watch us, I am kinda hoping he lets me stick it up that nice ass of him.’ 

‘I don’t feel like getting in touch with them anyways,’ Nidalee says. ‘Neither of them are my style.’ 

‘Then what is your style?’ Rengar asks. 

For a few moments, Nidalee lets her feline gaze wander over the crowd of the cafeteria. There is of course Sona, though she is hard to get a hold of. Nidalee would love to bury her cock in those full tits. 

Sarah Fortune is also a feast for the eyes. But she is just not Nidalee’s type, too rowdy, too unpredictable. And also a walking STD, with how much people she has fucked and been fucked by.

The other Ionian students are obviously an option too. But quite frankly, Nidalee is intimidated by them. They are incredibly pretty, they have this mysterious aura around them. And Nidalee also doesn’t want to get flayed alive by Evelynn for laying a finger on the young ninja called Akali. 

Nidalee quickly skips past the Noxian groups. Sure, Katarina is nice to look at, even with the scar and terrifying looks, but Nidalee would rather not lose her life along with her seed. Same thing for Cassiopeia, she is petrified of the lamia. Pretty sure she’d be the one to end up getting plowed. 

Demacians are out of her league too. 

If she were to approach Lux, she’d probably get struck down by Garen. For some reason, the doofus walks around with a giant inflatable sword. Fiora is just the same, but she doesn’t defend anyone, she just likes to hit people with her fake sword.

Vayne is someone Nidalee would rather avoid, as for some reason, the woman always seems to stare at her. Even while wearing sunglasses, Nidalee just knows the Nighthunter has her gaze on her. Quinn seems like someone who would have her bird keep watch over her. 

Freljordians are people Nidalee is fascinated by. She looks like them like she looks at cacti, beautiful and dapper. But also something you get pricked by. And then there is the fact that if Nidalee were to reach out to Ashe, Sejuani would either knock her down with her boar, or her massive cock. 

Finally, Nidalee’s eyes land on someone. A tiny girl that is seated with most of the yordles on the campus. Neeko. 

Apparently, Nidalee’s look explains it all. 

‘Oooh!’ Warwick exclaims, sounding an awful lot like an actual wolf. ‘Does our bestial babe fancy the lizard?’ 

‘Neeko’s not a lizard,’ Nidalee snarls. ‘She’s a chameleon, dickhead.’ 

A scoff that sounds an awful lot like laughter comes from Sett. ‘Damn, how long’ve you been crushing on her?’ 

Nidalee sighs, rubbing the back of her neck. ‘Okay so maybe, just maybe, we went to primary school together, and middle school, and also high school. Perhaps, don’t overthink it, perhaps I’ve been into her for that entire time.’ 

‘Oh for fucks sake,’ someone sighs. Xayah is suddenly standing behind Nidalee. She apparently has heard the biggest part of Nidalee’s confession. 

‘Just ask the lizard out.’

‘Chameleon, not a lizard.’ 

Xayah rolls her eyes. ‘Whatever, she has a tail. Go talk to her, ask her out on a date. Then while you are having cake, tell her you want to breed her and have babies with her.’ 

Nidalee’s tanned cheeks flush red. ‘I can’t just tell her that!’ 

‘I mean it worked for me,’ Rakan is now next to Xayah. ‘After Xayah rescued me from getting beaten up, I told her I wanted to have her children and boom! Here we are.’ 

Xayah pinches the bridge of her nose, placing a hand on Rakan’s ass and slowly pushes him back behind her. ‘What Rakan is trying to say, just go for it. And if it doesn’t work out, ask Ahri. That rabid dog sure as hell would like to take your cock.’

Then, before taking Rakan back to where she came from -probably the janitor’s closet, for another fucking - Xayah smiles at Nasus. It’s a bit frightening, to see someone like Xayah smile. 

‘We still up for tonight?’ 

Nasus bares his teeth. From her peripheral vision, Nidalee notices how his fat cock is pink and swollen. ‘Oh, absolutely.’ 

Before long, the bell rings, indicating that the next set of classes is about to begin. The males at the table get up, some of their rods obviously erect. Sett sports a large tent in his white sweats. He lays a hand on Nidalee’s shoulder, squeezing down surprisingly gentle. 

‘Don’t give up hope. And uh,’ He glances at the Yordle’s table, ‘If you are in heat, shouldn’t Neeko be feeling it too? Since you are kinda similar, and Rakan and Xayah are too.’ 

Nidalee manages to smile. ‘Yeah, I guess you are right. I’ll see what I can get myself to do.’ 

  
  
  
  


Nidalee doesn’t gather enough courage to approach Neeko that day. Nor does she the day after. All the while, her heat is getting worse. She takes breaks in between classes and activities to excuse herself off to the bathroom, where she will mercilessly pound into a purchased fleshlight. 

It’s never enough. It’s never, ever, nearly enough. Her cock itself doesn’t even believe that the toy is the real deal, never using its barbs to lock down into the fake snatch. 

Then, something happens. 

‘Hey, Nidalee!’ 

That high and bubbly voice. Nidalee could recognize it out of a hundred voices. Even the sheer thought of Neeko makes Nidalee get hard again. She lays a hand over her crotch, hoping to cover up the hardening length. 

‘N-Neeko, hey.’ 

Neeko stands at her desk, leaning onto it with her forearms. ‘I was going through some old picture books last night and realized it's been like, for-ev-er since we talked!’ 

‘Yeah, I guess the last time we really talked was at our High school graduation party,’ Nidalee agrees. Her cock is pulsating below her hand, begging to be released from her tight leather pants. Why did she wear those again?

The chameleon doesn’t seem to realize. She smiles brightly. ‘Sooo, I was wondering if you’d like to come over tonight? Maybe we can just watch a movie or- oh! I know, we should totally watch our movie, the musical that was filmed.’ 

She should refuse. Nidalee should politely decline, if she had to come up with a half-assed excuse, just stay in and jack off while imagining the girl in front of her. 

But of course, Nidalee grimaces - it seems to pass as a smile for Neeko - and nods in agreement. ‘Yeah, that sounds like a plan!’ 

  
  
  
  


For some reason, Nidalee is excited. Not sexually excited, perse. It has truly been a long time since she has talked to Neeko. She is genuinely looking forward to spending some time with the girl, catching up on what’s happening and laughing over memories that seem ancient. 

She studies herself in her body-length mirror, puffing her cheeks. Does this outfit scream ‘I tried to hard’ or does it radiate ‘Look, I’m casual and down’t to fuck’? Nidalee honestly isn’t quite sure. 

From her bed comes an annoyed groan. Her roommate, Zyra, has been watching the ordeal go down for almost an hour now. She drags her hands through her thorny hair, seemingly unfazed by the sharp pricks. 

‘Nidalee, I swear to the stars, you look fine. Stop fucking overthinking everything and go to Neeko.’ 

Nidalee sighs, releasing the air she was storing in her cheeks. With a deflated look, she sits down next to Zyra. She cocks her head to the side, glancing at her roommate and somehow friend. 

‘Am I really being dumb-’ 

‘Yes.’ Zyra interrupts. ‘You are honestly being dumber than every jock combined. And I am including Vi, so you know I’m serious.’ 

The human-animal hybrid sighs as she turns to face the mirror yet again. ‘I mean, I just want to look nice, okay? You want to look nice too, don’t you?’ 

Zyra, with dramatical fashion, rolls her eyes. ‘I mean girl, you look fine. And if it weren’t for your stupid mating season, you’d be fucking a chick right now.’ 

‘That’s the problem, isn’t it?’ Nidalee mutters. ‘It’s the entire fucking thing that makes this a big deal and the reason I can’t get laid.’ 

The need to actually breed another woman, to impregnate them, it is far too big. Nidalee can’t force herself to put on a condom in this state of mind, it goes against her nature. She must ejaculate into a raw pussy, mark the fated woman as hers. 

‘I must say,’ Zyra says, breaking Nidalee from her string of thoughts, ‘It is a mother-fucking miracle no one has gotten pregnant yet. I mean, in that one video, Xayah got creampied like what, ten times?’ 

Good to know Zyra still has her priorities straight. 

‘Why don’t you get heats? You’re not entirely human either, are you?’ 

Zyra smirks, laying down on the bed, head propped up in her hands. ‘Because technically, I don’t need to fuck to reproduce. All I gotta do,’ she shakes her round ass, ‘is release my polen.’ 

And she’ll be damned, Nidalee notices tiny particles coming from Zyra’s nicely shaped ass. The spores float up to the ceiling and manage to find their way through a tiny crack in the wall. 

‘Huh,’ Nidalee says. ‘You learn something new every day.’ 

‘Any-ways,’ Zyra says, drawing out the words in a sing-song voice, ‘You look good. So get that ass over there and act as natural as you can. Maybe tone down the feralness, just act like a nice kitty-cat. Try not to dry hump her tail either.’ 

With yet another heavy sigh, Nidalee stands up from the bed, wiping of imaginary dust from her leather jeans. ‘I reckon it’s time.’ 

  
  
  


Neeko’s dorm room is like Neeko, humid, tiny and filled with cuteness. It seems like the girl’s collection of plush animals has only grown larger since high school. Exotic looking plants decorate any left-over space. 

Due to Neeko having more special needs, she rooms alone. Hence, why she has a fairly small unit compared to other students. The chameleon doesn’t mind, she likes cozy spaces. Nidalee suspects that if there were a rock in the room, Neeko would sunbathe on it, under the heating lamp. 

‘Nidalee! So nice to see you!’ Neeko exclaims with just as much hyperness as she did that afternoon. 

The other woman chuckles, petting Neeko on the head. ‘Calm down Neeks, we’ve spoken to each other this afternoon. It’s been what, four hours?’ 

Neeko smiles, her ecstaticness not faltering. ‘Doesn’t matter! I’m just really glad to see you. It’s been so long that I want to spend as much time as possible with you!’ 

Now, that is just going to be amazing for Nidalee’s heart and private parts. The chuckle she produces is now much more nervous but Neeko either ignores it or simply doesn’t notice it. 

‘I got us some snacks from that nice convenience store, and I actually bought,’ Neeko peeks over Nidalee’s shoulders as if someone would suddenly have appeared, ‘alcohol!’ 

‘My, you’re a naughty girl, aren’t you?’ Nidalee cooes, back to a more relaxed state. This is going to be just fine, it’s just Neeko. After all, they’ve been friends for years and she rarely ever felt the need to be uneasy about the girl. 

When Nidalee attempts to shed her own leather jacket off, Neeko springs into action. She gently tugs at the sleeves, seemingly offering to be the one taking the jacket. Nidalee complies and shivers when Neeko’s fingers brush past her neck. 

‘Neeko likes,’ Neeko absent mindlessly notes. ‘Nidalee, you always wear such nice outfits, I can’t help but stare.’ 

‘Ah, uh, is that so?’ Nidalee awkwardly manages to ask. 

Neeko’s hands brush over her hips, making Nidalee shiver with anticipation. The younger girl hums, and it seems like she doesn’t realize what kind of effect she is having on Nidalee at that moment.

Finally, she breaks contact. She bounces over to the bed and slumps down on it, eyeing Nidalee with a certain sparkle in her eyes. She pats the bed, as if to invite Nidalee to come over and sit down next to her. 

‘Come on, I got the video ready on my laptop!’ 

Nidalee swallows and nods. She kicks off her shoes and walks up to the bed. With her long legs, it takes her just a few steps. She allows herself to gracefully sink down onto the bed. The mattress shifts beneath the added weight. 

The bed is incredibly soft. Nidalee runs a hand over it and hums in approval. For a short second, Nidalee wonders what it would be like to fuck Neeko into the mattress, to have a permanent Neeko shape in it. To have the fabric ruined with cum stains. 

Then she catches herself. The familiar throbbing is already returning between her legs and Nidalee honest to the stars doesn’t want to pop a boner within the first five minutes that she is with Neeko.

After settling down on the bed and Neeko getting out some snacks and two cans of beer, they begin to watch the video. Nidalee leans into Neeko’s embrace when the girl wraps her tail around her, pulling her closer. 

Watching the video is a whole experience. It’s quite a terrible quality and Nidalee wonders if the musical was filmed with a brick instead of with a phone. But alas, it gives them a good laugh. Nidalee visibly cringes whenever her younger self is on the stage and Neeko cackles, squeezing Nidalee’s upper, meaty, thigh. 

‘Oh, this is the best part,’ Neeko suddenly whispers, bringing one of her hands up to cover her own mouth, while using the other to cover Nidalee’s. 

On the screen they can see fellow childhood friend, Qiyana. Qiyana is sporting a make-shift crown of weeds, hay and other plants. The young girl is immersed in her roll, her voice booming from the speakers.

‘I will bend their knees!’ 

Neeko and Nidalee fall back onto the mattress together and explode with laughter. Normally the Huntress would be more conscious about the way she sounds, but now she doesn’t care as she releases another bark of laughter. 

They voice the next sentence out loud; ‘Line them up!’ 

It takes them an awful amount of time to calm down. Nidalee wipes at the corner of her eyes, noticing that she’s actually shed a few tears from laughing so hard. Neeko mirrors her movements, apparently having the same troubles. 

‘Gosh, that was such a good musical, honestly,’ Nidalee says. ‘Yeah, I was a terrible actress and still am but damn, Qiyana was so into it, it's no wonder she is taking the Acting course now.’ 

The silence that they sit in isn’t awkward. It feels nice and they just enjoy each other's presence. The ending credits roll on the screen as Neeko gets up to fetch them another couple of beers. 

It is then that Nidalee notices the wobble in Neeko’s steps. She hastily stands up, managing to catch the girl just barely in time. 

‘Woah, I think that’s enough for you.’ 

Neeko whines. ‘Noo, let Neeko drink more!’ 

Nidalee chews on her lip. God, it’s so adorable when Neeko slips back to talking in the third person. 

She helps Neeko back up and situates her on the bed. ‘You just try to get sober, yeah? I don’t want to deal with a clingy, drunk Neeko for the rest of the night. A normal Neeko is already bad enough.’ 

Neeko giggles. ‘Meanie!’ 

The woman smiles. She caresses Neeko’s cheek, slips a loose strand of hair behind her ear. ‘Be a good girl okay? I will clean up, you just relax.’ 

At the mention of being a good girl, Neeko’s nose scrunches up. ‘Be a good girl?’ 

Nidalee nods. ‘Yeah. Be a good girl for me and listen, ok?’ 

Neeko squirms on the bed, her thighs rubbing together in a suggesting manner. Is Nidalee just reading into things?

With a swipe from Neeko’s muscular tail, Nidalee is nudged towards the mess they have created on the little saloon table that Neeko has next to her bed. 

‘Neeko will be a good girl, you go clean up. I will take a short nap.’ 

Before Nidalee has the chance to answer, soft snoring comes from Neeko. She shakes her head, the girl hasn’t changed at all. 

  
  


Nidalee isn’t quite sure why she decides to lay down next to Neeko after taking out the trash. But the girl’s warmth is too intoxicating, it beckons her to stay, to curl up around her. 

And she does, shedding her shirt until she is only clad in her panties. 

The heat comes from Neeko’s body as she spoons her. Neeko unconsciously wraps her tail around Nidalee’s hips, dragging her to fit into her own hips like a jigsaw puzzle. They connect flawlessly and Nidalee sighs into the curve of Neeko’s neck. 

Her mind wanders as she desperately tries to fall asleep. She thinks about just when she started to care so deeply for the girl that lays in her muscular arms. Did she realize it at their graduation party? No, she was already smitten for the girl back then. Perhaps that sports-event in middle school, when she saw Neeko, soaked from rain but yet laughing and cheering the soccer team on. 

Ah, Nidalee remembers now. They had been hanging out one day while on summer break. Together with Qiyana, they went to take a dive into a river close-by. As Qiyana had gone to lay down in the shade, Nidalee and Neeko had climbed up to a rock in the middle of the stream of water. There, they had sunbathed together. And Neeko hummed a long forgotten lullaby while Nidalee purred, situated in her cougar form. When Neeko had rubbed her behind her ears and smiled so kindly at her, the Huntress had realized just what she was feeling for the chameleon. 

Nidalee nuzzles her nose against the back of Neeko’s head, pressing a kiss into her purple hair. Her dear friend would probably never feel the same about her. But Nidalee is fine with that, as long as she can still cuddle with her and spend time along her side. 

  
  
  


Sometime, in the middle of the night, Nidalee is woken up by Neeko. 

She blinks, trying to get rid of the sleep that clouds her vision and mind. A low grumble comes from within her throat. Nidalee glances at the digital clock Neeko has on her nightstand. The device says it is two in the morning. 

‘Neeko?’ Nidalee whispers. She is uncertain as to what exactly woke her up. Then, her sensitive hearing picks up on a sound; Neeko’s soft panting and mewls. 

The smaller girl is pressed against her body, soaking up her heat. Nidalee’s feline eyes take over and she is able to see into the night. Neeko is barely covered by the blanket and has her left hand jammed into her panties. 

Now Nidalee is wide awake. And she realizes that Neeko hasn’t just been giving her her body warmth, but that the girl also has alarmed Nidalee’s cock. It is at half mast already and only getting harder as Neeko grinds her ass against it. 

Nidalee’s primal instincts begin to take over. She lays her hand atop of Neeko’s hip and buckles her hips forward. Neeko yelps, groans and continues her tandem up against Nidalee’s clothed cock. 

‘N-Neeko,’ Nidalee stutters. Her breathing clashes against Neeko’s neck and comes back to her, hot. 

Neeko mewls. ‘Neeko is so warm, I’ve been feeling this for the past week now.’ 

‘Uhm, could it be that you’re in heat?’ 

At the suggestion, Neeko stops her movements. ‘Heat?’ 

‘Yeah, it happens to a bunch of us around this time. Primal instincts.’ 

Neeko’s breathing is hard. ‘So that’s what it is.’ 

Nidalee nervously laughs. ‘Guess so. Uhm, you are kinda,’ she trails off, unsure what to say. ‘You’re uh, rubbing against my uh, you know what.’ 

‘Neeko can’t help it,’ Neeko whimpers. ‘It feels so good, Neeko wants more.’ 

Oh. Could this be it? 

Nidalee feels the mood in the room shift. She rocks her hips forward, hard. Neeko gasps. ‘Neeko, you’ve really got me in the mood now,’ Nidalee growls into Neeko’s ear. She takes the girl’s earlobe into her mouth, sucks, bites. 

At the sensation, Neeko fidgets around, giving a particular hard rub against Nidalee’s sensitive cock. 

‘Neeko, do you know what to do, when you are in heat?’ Nidalee questions. 

‘I’m not sure,’ Neeko murmurs. ‘Normally I touch myself a bunch until it aches a little less.’ 

Nidalee slides her hand over Neeko’s hip. She brings it down to Neeko’s crotch, where the girl’s own hand rests. ‘Like this?’ Nidalee inquires as she slips her fingers underneath Neeko’s. She strokes against the girl’s sensitive clit. 

‘Yeah,’ Neeko chokes out. ‘But uhm, Neeko also touches.. inside.’ 

Immediately, Nidalee works a finger inside the chameleon’s sopping cunt. It’s so incredibly wet. She doesn’t meet any resistance when she adds another digit, easily starting up a slow pace. With each movement, lewd noises echo throughout the dark room. 

Neeko trashes around in the bed, violently shaking. Nidalee’s eyes widen as she can feel how the smaller girl’s cave tightens around her, squeezing down on her fingers. Juices leak down the palm of her hand. 

‘That better?’ Nidalee asks. She silently prays that Neeko hasn’t had enough yet. Her cock is throbbing, creating a big tent in her boxers. It’s almost painful, being restricted like this. 

‘No,’ Neeko whispers. ‘Neeko needs more.’ 

Nidalee gulps. She nudges Neeko’s ass with her girldick. ‘Want this inside of you?’ 

‘Yes!’ Neeko exclaims. ‘Neeko wants it!’ 

Quickly, Nidalee pulls the boxers over her hips and kicks the fabric down till it hooks around one of her ankles. Her now freed cock pokes against Neeko’s ass. 

‘Take off your panties,’ Nidalee hisses into Neeko’s red ear. Neeko hastily does as she is told. 

Nidalee moves around, wondering what to do with the girl’s tail. She comes up with a plan. 

‘Neeko, can you lay down on your stomach?’ 

Curiously, Neeko does as she is asked. She rolls over, onto her stomach. Her tail anxiously flicks around, as if it has a mind of its own. 

Nidalee huffs as she gets on her knees, leaning back. Precum is leaking from her tip, it twitches in anticipation. The small texture of her barbs are already appearing. 

‘I’m gonna put it in now,’ Nidalee whispers. And she aligns the head of her meaty rod to Neeko’s wet pussy. 

She hasn’t even pushed past Neeko’s folds when she can feel her balls churn. Her eyes widen in horror as she feels hot splurts katapult out of her shaft. Seriously. She hasn’t even claimed that tight cunt and she already comes. 

‘W-what?’ asks Neeko in a small voice. She looks over her shoulder, desperation painted onto her face. ‘No, Neeko needs you deep inside!’ 

Nidalee’s cock is already as hard as steel again. She realigns her fat tool to the chameleon’s folds again. ‘No worries.’ 

And she presses past the folds. Already, it’s so tight and warm. Nidalee gasps as she forces herself deeper inside of Neeko. The girl mewls and moans below her, her tail wrapping around Nidalee’s hips, as if spurring her to go deeper.

So of course, Nidalee does. Inch by inch, she works herself inside of Neeko. Sweat forms on her forehead as she focuses on the feeling of the soft, fleshy walls around her cock. She’s fucked girls before but damn, none of their pussies compare to Neeko’s. 

It appears that Neeko is also enjoying herself. Her cries and whimpers come over the noises of Nidalee trashing in and out of her. Her pretty mouth is agape as drool leaks from the corner of her mouth. 

‘Oh my stars, Neeko, you are being such a good girl,’ Nidalee praises. 

Neeko’s brows are furrowed. Nidalee swears that for a second, Neeko gets tighter. So, she continues. ‘You are doing so well, treating my cock so nice.’ 

Yep, Neeko’s walls tighten around Nidalee. So hard, in fact, that Nidalee has to force her hips through her grip. The grasp on her cock feels amazing and Nidalee can’t help it, she comes again.

Hot, thick spurts of cum fire into Neeko’s raw pussy, decorating her walls with white. Neeko’s eyes open and her tongue falls past her lips. ‘Yes!’ 

But Nidalee hasn’t emptied her balls just yet. She growls as she digs her nails deep into Neeko’s fleshy buttocks. She rocks her hips hard, stirring Neeko’s cunt up with her dick. Neeko tightens around her yet again and shivers, her juices squirting around the hilt of Nidalee’s cock. 

‘What a good girl,’ Nidalee sighs. ‘Cumming so nice and hard for me.’ 

She presses the flat of her hands down on the small of Neeko’s back. She pulls the girl onto her lap, making her ass stick up into the air. Neeko’s tail snakes around Nidalee’s neck, down to her hips. She forces the Bestial Huntress to fuck her even deeper. 

Nidalee feels how the barbs on her dick are now standing, forcing Nidalee’s cock get locked into Neeko’s cunt. She can’t pull out far enough any longer. There’s no going back now.

Neeko cries out in pain as the barbs brutally dig into her walls. Nidalee grunts as the head of her cat-cock rams against Neeko’s cervix, right to her womb. 

‘Think you can give me another orgasm, Neeko, baby? I bet you can, you are such a good girl after all.’ 

Right away, Neeko comes. Nidalee throws her head back in her neck as she laughs. The sensation of Neeko pulsating around her cock is just so fucking amazing. She’s not sure if she can fuck any other girl ever again, after getting a piece of Neeko’s pussy. 

Neeko’s face is contorted into pain as Nidalee’s barbed cock buries itself deep inside of her. Nidalee gasps, her balls are clenching again. She’s so fucking close.

‘I’m gonna knock you up, Neeko, I’m going to fill you up with my sperm,’ Nidalee growls. She leans over and takes a mouthful of Neeko’s flesh. She bites down, marking the girl’s neck in what is similar to a feline’s neckbite. 

She thrusts her hips upwards and-

‘Fuuuuck!’ Nidalee howlers as she feels herself explode right into Neeko’s womb. She is locked into the chameleon's tight snatch, filling her to the brim.

Thick, white semen threatens to leak out of Neeko’s cunt. Nidalee won’t have it. She buries her teeth into Neeko’ shoulder as the hilt of her cock swells up. Effectively, Neeko’s cunt is sealed, cum now unable to escape. 

They stay there, unmoving. Neeko’s pants echo off the walls as Nidalee closes her eyes in bliss. It feels so fucking amazing, to be deep inside of Neeko, knowing that there’s no way her semen is not going to give the curious girl consuquenses. 

Eventually, Nidalee’s cock goes soft and her barbs disappear. She grumbles, not wanting to leave Neeko’s cunt. But she has to. She pulls out and some cum dribbles from Neeko’s ravaged pussy. 

Neeko, although in pain before, is happily sighing. The area of her stomach, where her womb is situated has actually inflated a little bit. 

‘Thank you Neeko,’ Nidalee murmurs. For the first time that night, she leans over and presses her lips against Neeko’s. They are somehow even softer than the walls of her snatch.

Neeko sighs into the kiss, her eyes fluttering closed. Nidalee swipes her tongue past her new lover’s lower lip and is granted access. She can feel how she is actually getting hard again. 

The younger girl notices it as well. She opens one eye, peeking at Nidalee with curiousity. Then she smiles. 

‘Neeko has room for a whole lot more babies.’ 

And Nidalee grins, getting ready to fuck the mother of her babies yet again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I swear im not a furry, really


End file.
